


i’d let you had i’d know it (even though everyone else already does)

by MageMew



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Speedrun, gakupo is just trying to help him, kaito is a dumbass who doesn't understand that he's gay, miku is about three seconds away from knocking their heads together bc Kaito is so THICK, two idiots fuck yet don’t know if the other REALLY likes them back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew
Summary: Miku decides to gather some of her friends to sing covers for charity. She gives Kaito and Gakupo “magnet” to cover. This leads them to feeling something for each other… something they’re not sure the other one is feeling… feelings that are no less confusing when mixed with the “training” they do to make singing such a romantic song sound more authentic…Of course, everyone else can see the mutual pining from space, and knows they’re basically already dating, and are slowly losing their minds because these two are almost too dense to function and just won’t tell the other they caught real feelings.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. this is the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe culture is dead and I killed it. Please enjoy!

The collaboration was Miku's idea.

In her defense, it made sense; have some of the most popular singers she knew (who all happened to be her friends) make a bunch of covers or re-release old songs, drop the songs suddenly with no promotion, and raise a bunch of money for charity. If nothing else, it would make for some nice PR buzz, especially since they had already made large donations to the charity before. It was mostly for fun, anyways. She had even decided on the first cover to record and shadow drop. While Kaito was quite impressed with how quickly she had organized all this, her first choice of song gave Kaito pause. 

_magnet - kaito and gakupo_

“I thought you hated this song,” Kaito said, putting down the notebook. The two of them were sitting in a near-empty American style diner, Miku having asked Kaito to discuss it over milkshakes. 

“Well, yeah, the song has bad memories,” Miku said, taking her notebook back while swirling her straw in her milkshake, “but I know the fans love it, and unlike how the label practically forced Luka to sing her part so they could push some weird age gap thing, I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t wanna do.” She took a small sip, flipping to the page again. “I know you haven’t met Gakupo yet, but I have, and he’s really kind. Gumi only has nice things to say about him.”

“Gumi only has nice things to say about everyone,” Kaito said.

“That’s not entirely true,” Miku said, “she called Ia a bitch once.”

“For beating her in blackjack.”

“Still, that proves my point, and Gumi works really closely with Gakupo, so the fact that I haven’t heard a single negative thing should tell you something.” Miku tilted her head, as if to emphasize the point, teal hair, loosened from it’s usual ponytails, following her moves. Kaito sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“If you don’t wanna do it, I won’t make you,” Miku quickly added on, ”The label knows there’ll be hell to pay if they try to force one of us to sing it again.”

“No, I’ll do it,” Kaito said. He personally really liked Magnet’s lyrics, so singing them with someone else instead of trying to do both parts on his own would be a nice change of pace. “You went through all the trouble planning it, anyways.”

Miku smiled. Kaito was reminded just how much younger Miku was compared to him when she was full-on beaming like this. How a girl like her got this good at planning and organizing, he would never know.

“I’ll go ahead and book the studio, then!” She slipped the notebook into her bag and pulled out her phone, typing at a speed that mildly concerned him. “Thank you so much, Kaito! I know you won’t regret it!”

~

He was more than a little surprised that she was able to book the studio for the next day. 

He was never a morning person, but he had already told her that he would do this, and he intended to keep that promise. He signed in and was lead up to one of the recording studios. All he could really do was sit in one of the music producer’s chairs, wait, and go over the lyrics again. He could pretty comfortably sing both parts, so it would just be a matter of deciding who got to sing what. He resisted the urge to take out his phone while he looked over the printed lyrics again and again. He knew he was early, but was he really all that early?

While going over the lyrics again, he heard the door open. He lifted his head up to greet whoever had walked in, but the second his eyes landed on him, Kaito’s words stopped short in his mouth.

It wasn’t like he had never seen Gakupo before, but it was always on stage, in some elaborate costume. He had never seen him in casual wear before, or even really considered what he looked like off the stage. But here Gakupo was, in a white v-neck, black skinny jeans and a black blazer. An extremely simple (and tight-fitting) outfit, but one that he pulled off very well. Kaito almost felt underdressed in his loose sweater and blue jeans. 

“Oh, good morning, Kaito,” Gakupo said, closing the door behind him. “I didn’t know you were already here, I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

“Um, no, not at all,” Kaito said, getting up. “I might’ve gotten here a bit early, but that’s fine.”

“Well, that good,” Gakupo said. “The producers should be up in a few minutes, so you won’t be waiting much longer.” He walked over to the recording booth, and Kaito followed suit, mostly just so he could stop staring so obviously at him. It was hard not to, though, especially with how damn tight his outfit was, and how well he filled it out. 

Before he could really have time to stare at him for too long, though, the producers came in.

~

The recording went okay. It was their first time working together, after all, plus their first time really singing the song, but their voices had blended together really well. Kaito mentally gave props to Miku for knowing their voices would go well together. 

“It’s good,” the producer said, speaking to them after the session, “but not… y’know, amazing. Something’s missing.”

“What’s missing?” Kaito asked. 

“A certain… authenticity. It’s a love song about forbidden love, y’know? Your voices sound good together, but it doesn’t sound like you’re singing it to each other.” They pulled out their phone, glancing at the calendar. “Well, you guys have a couple of days to practice outside of here before your next recording session! I’ll see ya then. And don’t let my comment discourage you, I’m sure you two will find that authenticity in no time!” With that, they left, leaving the two men in the room alone again.

“Good work today,” Gakupo said, gathering up his belongings. “I’m sorry I can’t spend more time with you, I have some more practice in an hour.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Kaito said, lying slightly. For some reason he wasn’t fully sure of, he did want to spend a little more time with him. “Oh, before you go, let me put my number in your phone.”

Gakupo handed him his phone silently, and he took it. He didn’t really notice anything weird about it, just the purple case surrounding it as he typed in his number, and sent a text to his own phone.

“Well, feel free to text me whenever,” Gakupo said, smiling. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” Kaito replied, watching him leave.

Kaito sat back down in the producer’s chair, thinking over the criticism. _Authentic._ He let that word roll around in his head a bit. How was he possibly supposed to make it sound more authentic? He sighed, as he unlocked his phone. The text notification was on his phone, but he just stared at it. He just kept rolling around the producer’s words in his head.

And that’s when he got an idea.

He sent a text, and after hitting send, forced himself to lock his phone so he had no time to regret it, before slipping it into his pockets, and getting up to leave.

_Message: Gakupo_   
_i might have an idea to make it more authentic. you aren’t dating anyone, right?_

After all, what could be more scandalous than fake dating?


	2. keeping me in the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakupo agrees to the fake dating and represses a few emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter! Please enjoy!

“I think there are less extreme ideas than that.”

Gumi was leaning over his shoulder in the break room, looking at his phone. The two of them had been at dance practice just a few minutes before, and were cooling off now. Gakupo hadn’t checked his phone since leaving the studio with Kaito, having no time to in his rush to the dance studio. When he finally did check, though, it lead to a quite… interesting conversation. 

_Gakupo: Oh? I’m interested. And no, I don’t have a girlfriend right now._  
_Kaito: ah nevermind it’s a dumb idea._  
_Gakupo: Well, I haven’t heard it yet, so I can’t agree with you that it’s dumb._  
_Kaito: ok true. fine, but you have to promise you won’t laugh if you do think it’s dumb, okay?_  
_Gakupo: I promise._  
_Kaito: i was thinking maybe we could pretend to date each other. like, flower told us that it needed to sound more authentic, and i was thinking that nothing could be more authentic than dating. obviously all we have to do is post a bunch on social media about each other and then we can “break up” a couple of months later._  
_Kaito: again, dumb idea._

__

__

That message was what Gumi reacted to. Gakupo was looking at the message, tapping his fingernail over the spacebar. 

“That’s true,” Gakupo said, “but I’m a bit intrigued.” He typed out a reply. 

_Gakupo: I’m curious as to what lead you to this idea._

The three dots weren’t on screen for long. 

_Kaito: mostly the 'authentic' criticism._

“Gumi, I’d like to have this conversation privately with him,” Gakupo said, locking his phone before turning to her. “You don’t have to leave, but I don’t want you seeing every move I make on my phone, either.” 

“Got it!” Gumi said, stretching out. “Well, I’ll go ahead and get a snack, so when you’re done, just shoot me a text.” She grabbed her phone and wallet, stopping just at the door. “But are you thinking about his idea?” 

“Like I said, it’s interesting. Have fun while you’re out.” He didn’t want to give Gumi more than that. Luckily, she didn’t push, and gave him a quick peace sign as she headed out the door. She’s a dear friend, but had a bad habit of gossiping. He was sure she was texting her best friend as she walked out the door, humming a song to herself. 

Gakupo turned his attention back to his phone, unlocking it. He couldn’t explain why, but without even thinking, he typed out a reply. 

_Gakupo: If that’s what you think would help us, then I’d be glad to pretend to date you._

The replies were quick after that. 

_Kaito: wait, seriously?? if you’re sure, then… i guess we’re “dating” now??? how does this even work??? do we need to announce it????_  
_Gakupo: I think we can hold off on any “official” announcements about our “relationship”, for now at least. How about you come over to my apartment tonight? I can cook for you, and we can get to know each other better, to make it more believable._  
_Kaito: really?? thanks!! send me your address when you can!! : )_

As Gakupo typed out his address, he mulled over the agreement he just made. Pretending to date someone, huh? Well, actors and actresses do it all the time in movies, it couldn’t really be much different than that. He hadn’t dated anyone in a while, and it would at least be a nice way to get to know someone new, in an admittedly unconventional way. But when he sent his address, he felt a sudden, subtle wave of nervousness wash over him. Well, Kaito was a stranger, it’s only natural that… no, it was something deeper than that. 

Something deeper that he, frankly, was not in the mood to explore. 

He sighed, trying to let his nerves subside before texting Gumi. Well, he had already sent the text, all he could do now was wait until tonight. 

He was just a bit excited, but that was also an emotion he didn’t want to think about in regards to all of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I intend to name all chapters after song lyrics, and most of them will be from Say So. Next chapter will be quite a fun one to write, and hopefully longer to make up for how incredibly short this one was. I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope to see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been five years since I wrote a Vocaloid fanfic. I’m planning on making this a multi-chapter fic, and something a little bit more light-hearted, considering everything happening in the world right now. I hope you’ll stick around! <3


End file.
